Skin cancer is among the most common cancers in the United States, and it is also one of the most preventable and survivable if detected early. Risk factors for skin cancer include excess sun exposure, family history, personal history of skin cancer or precancerous lesions, and physical characteristics. Novel approaches for improving preventive and early detection behaviors need to be developed and evaluated among high-need and high risk groups. The aims of this study are to: 1) Evaluate the impact of a mailed, tailored intervention including risk feedback and self-monitoring, on the skin cancer prevention and skin self-examination behaviors of high-risk and moderate-risk adults; and 2) Evaluate the impact of a mailed, tailored, family-based intervention including risk feedback, UV radiation exposure self-monitoring, and interactive parent-child activities, on skin cancer prevention and parental skin examination behaviors for children in grades one through three. Ancillary aims are to: 1) evaluate the process and impact of the interventions on diverse ethnic groups in two regions; 2) advance the development of valid, reliable, and precise behavioral measures; and 3) refine skin cancer risk assessment methodologies. The study design involves two randomized controlled trials, one with adults and the other with children and parents. Intervention materials will be mailed. The trials will have parallel methodologies and will compare tailored, theory-based intervention materials and UV monitoring aids with a control condition using standard information on sun safety and early detection. The results of this research will increase our knowledge of effective, low-cost, cancer control strategies that can be implemented in public health, managed care, school, and recreation settings. The findings will advance the science of risk assessment and of methods for measuring skin cancer prevention practices in adults and families. The project will also make significant contributions to our understanding of the responses of geographically and ethnically diverse groups to skin cancer preventive interventions.